


We meet not as we parted  by  Kukulkan

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 01:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 代为我的朋友发文，她没有ao3账号





	We meet not as we parted  by  Kukulkan

We meet not as we parted,

We feel more than all may see；

My bosom is heavy-hearted,

And thine full of doubt for me:——

One moment has bound the free.

我们重逢和分别时不同，

都有不为人知的感受:

我胸中的情绪过分沉重，

你的心对我满怀疑窦:——

只一刻便束缚了自由。

 

 

克伦尼克从来没有提起过这件事，因为他希望盖伦能把它忘记，永远也不要想起。

那时盖伦还不认识莉拉，他们还在学院，就是那种热情似火的年纪，盖伦被他拉着参加了某个派对，克伦尼克早就忘了这是为了什么而举办的，但盖伦一开始就消失在了人群里，因为他不喜欢这种派对。

等后来克伦尼克终于在房间的某个角落里找到盖伦时，他不知道喝了什么东西醉醺醺的，连路都走不动。克伦尼克从来没见过他醉成这样。他一边背着盖伦一边在心里暗骂到底是谁给他灌了这种烈性饮料。

社交从来都不是盖伦擅长的事情，盖伦身边要是真有什么靠得上的人也只有克伦尼克一个了。

他把盖伦轻轻放在宿舍的床上，帮他把领口解开一点，他真害怕盖伦会被那个领子勒到呼吸不畅。克伦尼克坐在床边，看着床上迷迷糊糊的盖伦，感觉有些愧疚，毕竟他才是把他拉去派对害得他醉成这样的人。

他本来想走，但是盖伦突然有了动静。他起身查看，却被盖伦拉住。这本来没有什么，但是克伦尼克摔倒了，摔在了盖伦的身上。他们贴的那么近，他能闻到盖伦满嘴的酒味。盖伦没有睡着，只是迷迷糊糊的。

然后克伦尼克感觉到有什么顶到了自己。

他感觉脸上要烧起来了。不过好在没有人会看见。

他没有动。他在犹豫。

然后鬼使神差地，他帮盖伦把裤子脱掉了。

他想要捂住眼睛，但又不忍错过这一切。

他用手帮盖伦释放了出来，盖伦也只是呻吟了几下，没有像他害怕的那样醒来。

克伦尼克换去厕所把手上沾着精液洗掉，然后把盖伦的一身衣服都洗掉了，顺便帮他换上了一套干净的衣服。

在处理完这一切后，他坐在沙发上睡着了。

第二天盖伦什么都不记得了，克伦尼克告诉他，他喝醉之后吐了一身，所以他就帮他换了衣服。

对昨夜一无所知的盖伦显然对此十分感激，但克伦尼克没有心情听他道谢。他感觉内心像是又多出来一个空洞，被他的欲望腐蚀出来的空洞，他想要得到盖伦。

*

克伦尼克从来没有想过自己还会有机会得到盖伦，但他也从未放弃。

唯一的障碍就是莉拉。

莉拉死了之后盖伦像变了个人，整天只知道工作不知道休息。克伦尼克偶尔会去看看他，表面上是视察死星的进度，却有意无意地透露一点他女儿的消息，每当这时盖伦眼里都会闪过一点光，让克伦尼克觉得他还是个活人而不是一台机器。

他不喜欢这样的盖伦。

一个月后他再去找了盖伦。他把盖伦摔在床上，而盖伦像个木偶一样没有反抗，直到他把手伸向他的裤子。

“克伦尼克总监……”他支支吾吾地说。

“叫我奥尔森。”

然后是沉默。克伦尼克把他的披风扔在地上，开始脱自己的衣服。他宁可沉默也不愿意叫他的名字，克伦尼克眯起了眼睛。

“我觉得你需要一点休息。”克伦尼克停下了手里的动作，盯着盖伦。盖伦把头别过去，躲开了他的视线。“看着我。”

盖伦不情愿地把头扭了过来，他眼睛里是不甘。

如果克伦尼克想要得到什么，他会不惜一切代价，尤其是对盖伦。盖伦现在的处境完全是由他一手促成的，他对于他而言已经是瓮中之鳖，但盖伦却总是想反抗，即使他给自己披上失败者顺从的外衣，克伦尼克也能看的出来他的内心。

他相信有一天，盖伦会完全放弃的，当他看到死星开炮之后留下的星尘，那一天就是克伦尼克的胜利。

克伦尼克是个野心家，就像他相信自己日后会成为死星的指挥官一样。

但现在，他只需要专注于盖伦。

他脱掉身上的最后一件衣服，然后把盖伦的裤子彻底拉了下来。他享受之前盖伦看着他的样子。

他把原来衣服口袋里的润滑剂掏出来，撕开包装，给自己润滑。

盖伦没有硬起来，这让他有点不太满意。

“如果你不想让我痛死的话就给我扩张。”他把润滑剂丢给盖伦。

对方迟疑了一下，把手指涂满润滑剂之后，缓缓塞进了克伦尼克的后穴。

克伦尼克配合着他，手附上盖伦还软着的阴茎，就像那天一样，他告诉自己。他轻柔地抚摸着，从头部滑到根部，挤压着，他愉快地听到盖伦忍不住发出的小声的喘息。他感觉盖伦又增加了一根手指，扭了一下腰。他能感受到盖伦粗糙的指面，如果他不去当什么农民的话他的指面一定会光滑许多，啊莉拉，他现在开始嫉妒那个女人了。

不过没事，现在盖伦身边又只有他一个人了，就像很久以前那样。克伦尼克从来不把他对盖伦的感情理解为爱情，这只是一种欲望，和他对权利的渴求一样，和他的野心，虚荣心一样，也许更甚。

等到第三根手指插进来，克伦尼克撑在盖伦的肩膀上，咬住了嘴唇。他的盖伦，克伦尼克的眼底欲望翻腾着，等他成为死星的指挥官之后，他能得到全部他想要的。就算他的女儿没有死也无所谓了，他可以把她带回帝国，让她和盖伦来个父女团圆也无所谓。

“差不多了，把手拿出来。”

命令，他只要下一个命令，随便什么，盖伦都会听从。像个机器，但克伦尼克不在乎，他已经得到了盖伦。他跨坐在盖伦的身上，扶住盖伦已经挺立的阴茎，在股缝里磨蹭了几下，然后对准慢慢坐了下去。他感觉自己被全部撑开。他自己的阴茎也半硬着贴在小腹上。

“操我，我亲爱的盖伦。”过分亲密的称呼让空气又寒冷了几分。盖伦终于开口了:“奥尔森……”

“我很高兴你终于叫我的名字了。”他知道盖伦想说什么，只是他没有兴趣回答。他把盖伦身上最后一件衣物也给扯了下来，“我希望之后你能主动一点把衣服脱掉，这样我可以省力一点。”

盖伦没有回答。会有下次的，还会有很多下次，克伦尼克的欲望的空洞永远也无法被填满。

他把手按在盖伦的心脏上。盖伦的脸色微微红润起来，他感受着对方的心跳，他们还都活着。盖伦的心脏规律地跳动着，他眼里却却空空如也，他心里没有克伦尼克。他或许还相信义军能打败帝国，克伦尼克清楚盖伦从来就不喜欢政治。

盖伦抓住他的手臂和腰，调转了体位。克伦尼克得意洋洋，盖伦总算做出点回应了。盖伦的手撑在他身体两侧，像防护盾一样罩着他。

“别让我等太久。”他有的是时间，但现在他却亟不可待。

盖伦开始动作，克伦尼克伸出手把盖伦有点凌乱的头发理顺，盖伦的动作几乎算的上体贴，之前良好的扩张也极大地减轻了他的痛苦。克伦尼克没期待他会得到一次温柔的性爱，但盖伦做到了，甚至比他期待的更好。

他享受着， 他感觉到盖伦的身体在颤抖，他快要射了。盖伦握住了他的阴茎，力道不大，却足以让他射出来。

克伦尼克感觉体内的阴茎渐渐变软，与此同时盖伦松开了手，然后他起身让克伦尼克起来。

“介意我留下吗？”克伦尼克问，他提出了一个无耻的要求。

“没事。”盖伦的嗓音有些沙哑。

盖伦是笼中之鸟，但他现在不再愿意歌唱。克伦尼克最后把盖伦拉过来，给了他一个短暂到几乎不存在的吻。盖伦显得有些惊讶，而克伦尼克总是善于捕捉他最微小的情感变化。

克伦尼克相信他想要的一切最终都会手到擒来。

 

 

 

Methinks too little cost

For a moment so found,so lost!

我以为代价太小，为了

这样得到又失落的一刻。


End file.
